dowfandomcom-20200223-history
Indrid Casts
Indrid Casts - YouTube * Dawn of War Replays website Introduction Formerly known as Dawn of War Replays, Indrid Casts is the largest Dawn of War II: Retribution channel on YouTube with over 29,449 subscribers. Indrid, the channel owner casts and commentates on high-level Dawn of War II: Retribution Elite Mod replays in 1080p quality. He completely transferred over to Elite Mod since early 2013 and do not cast vanilla Retribution replays. His upload schedule is often sporadic and not regular but he never once went missing for an entire year. This steadiness is what made him the best Dawn of War II: Retribution caster up to date. Those who want to send replays to be casted should read this page before proceeding to do so. His channel provides a myriad of entertainment for viewers. He receives donations through his patreon page. https://www.patreon.com/indrid Main Contents * 3v3 Casts Indrid picks a number of replays from replays he received via email and cast those that he deems interesting. The standard for picking and choosing replays is revealed in this page. Please note that I do not watch all the replays I receive, I only watch the replays that I cast or attempted to cast and reject for whatever reason. Many criteria is used for selecting matches. If I didn't choose yours it's nothing personal, just keep trying. Games that are great to play in are not always great to watch/cast. No need to ask whether you should send a replay - just send it! Please be sure to actually attach the replay to the e-mail (a lot of people forget). * Faction Wars Faction Wars is an organized games in which each team represents one faction. Up to 2016, the faction war was organized by Indrid himself. When Indrid made up his mind to do a faction war, he would go into the game and gather up top players who is available at that time. Then, he and players would decide on teams and match ups to do and play a number of best of 3 games. After that Indrid would choose a single best of 3 series to cast on his channel. Although it is the best of 3 format, the last game will be played even if the score reaches 2:0. In 2015 he decided to spice up Faction Wars by making the winning faction stay as the defending champion to continually fight against other factions until they are defeated. This was done throughout the entire 2015 and the champion faction was Space Marines throughout the entire year as they were undefeated. This defending champion format was abandoned in 2016 and also best of 3 format was changed into single matches. Since late 2016, Indrid stopped organizing faction wars by himself. Impregnable and Rostam took over the job of organizing faction war events. Impregnable organizes one faction war per a month during January, February, July and August of each year. Sign up pages for these faction wars are posted on tournament section of Elite Mod forum. His faction war event involves playing several best of 5 and best of 3 series but Indrid only chooses to cast those that he deems worthy so it is safe to say not all games are casted despite being played on best of 5 and best of 3 format. Rostam from time to time organizes faction wars by himself. He would gather mid to low level players who are available at the time of his choosing and play several singular faction war matches. He chooses replays of games he thinks is good for casting and send it to Indrid. Unlike Impregnable's faction wars which has set schedule, he organizes faction wars several times during a year and when he feels like doing it. Rostam decided to quit playing Elite Mod some time around the end of 2018 so his faction wars contributions stopped altogether. Sub Contents * 1v1 Casts * 2v2 Casts * Monthly Rumble Tournament - September 2013 * Live PoV Last video posted on 7th of January 2016. * Arena of Judgement Last video posted on 25th of August 2013. * Exhibitions Last video posted on 15th of March 2013. * Dawn of War 2 Fight Club Last video posted on 16th of November 2012. Other Warhammer Games * Total War: Warhammer Last video posted on 2nd of September 2016. * Deathwatch - Enhanced Edition Last video posted on 30th of November 2015. * Space Hulk Ascension Last video posted on 5th of February 2015. Non-Warhammer Games * Age of Wonders 3 * Pillars of Eternity Category:Dawn of War II Category:Chaos Rising Category:Retribution